Lost At Sea
by Gwen Fire
Summary: Pirates in Neverland, isn't that great? No, not at all. When Hook meets his cousin, Nicole, while they are looking for Henry, they go towards a whole different direction. War against the little bugger, Peter Pan himself. Rated T because pirates use bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Arin!" I yell from the Captain's Quarters. A figure stepped in and stood at attention. "You're not Arin." I gurgled.

"And you're drunk." A voice laughed. "It's Nikola. Arin's sleeping right now."

"I feel a ship following us. Their waves are crashing against ours." I say, taking a swig of rum.

Nikola's eyes widened and yelled out, "Daniel! Scout around! Are there ships?"

A voice called back, "Navy ship about 20 meters southeast!"

"Call the troops!" I groggily stand up, but I fall back down.

"Rest, Captain." Nikola grabbed the rum bottle. "I'll take care of the troops."

"I need to see the fight!" I protest, but sleep overtakes my body.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

Someone shakes my shoulder. "Captain!" They yell.

"Ay." I grumble, with a slight Russian accent. "Imma up for a hangover."

"Your food, Captain." Arin comes into focus.

"No need to call me Captain." I say, grabbing the silver tray full of food. "We've been friends for a while, Arin. Ever since we were working in the stables on land."

Arin laughed. "Those were the good days, but sadly, we're here, working for ourselves."

"At least it's freedom." Nikola comes in. "Captain awake?"

"Yep." I say, popping the P.

"Well, the ship stopped, should I call the blacksmith?" Nikola would find any reason to hang around Hanns the carpenter.

"No," I say. "You're not going to snuggle this time. Continue sailing." She scowled.

"But, Arin-" Nikola tried to blame.

"No blaming the first mate." I scold her. "I made you into a sailing master because you worked hard. What me to make you back into the "swabbie?"

"No, Captain." Nikola widen her eyes and left the Quarters. I heard her footsteps running.

"No need to threaten her." Arin scolded me. "I know you're drunk, but really?"

"Ay." I wave her off. "Go off with your first matey business. Imma eat my steak."

"Captain Nicole, Captain Nicole!" One of the Cabin Boys, Sammi, ran in. Well, she's a girl. Maybe Cabin Girl?

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"We're not at sea anymore." She pointed out the door. "We're not near any continent. The compass is going crazy! What now?"

I peered out the door and saw a large ship next my beauty.

Oh gods a mighty!

**Gods a mighty indeed! 4 fanfictions!**

**If I don't think up another one, I'll leave it with 4. No promises tho.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Gwen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

"Well, well, well." A man stepped upon my ship. "Wonder who lives aboard this ship."

"Ay." I step out of the Quarters. "Wonder what they call you these days. Hook? Richard?"

The man stepped closer to me. "What do you know about me?"

"Almost everything." I smirked. "I've stumbled upon Storybrooke once or twice."

"Ay." He returned the smirk.

"Hook!" A blonde girl stepped up. "We need to go get my son!"

"Who's your crew?" I point toward her.

"People." He refuses.

"Ay." I walk around him. "Good choice. Haven't seen each other since I ran off when I was 11. No wonder you don't trust me."

"Of course I don't trust you!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Are you even a story?"

"Dunno." I shrug. "Who's your crew?"

"I'm Regina." A black haired woman stepped up. "Who are you?"

"Nicole." I pull out my sword and gun. "And my crew. At least, I think I'm Nicole." Dust started swirling around me and I started to change. My hair became dark brown and curly. My clothes stayed the same though. My hand went up to my eye patch.

"How's your eye treating you?" Hook loved to tease me about it.

"Fine, ever since you blew it out with a cannon." I shake my fist.

"Hook!" The blonde one tried again. "Let's go! She is a story, you can see, but I don't know what story."

"Charlotte de Berry." I say. "A female pirate."

"Let's go." A man stepped up.

"Prince Charming." I smirk. "I see through your 'costume.' Besides, what are you here for?"

"Henry." Regina smiled evilly. "Will you help?"

I grin. "Maybe."

"Captain." Arin tapped my shoulder. "We should go on land. There's nothing on here that will help us."

"Ay." I shrug. "We'll camp with you and your crew for a while. But who stole this Henry?"

"Peter Pan." Hook starts leaving my ship.

"Peter?" I follow him. "I've dealt with him before. Annoying little bugger, I'd say."

"Good." The blonde one rushes past me.

"Wait!" I call after her. "Never got your name, love."

"Emma." She starts walking backwards.

"Interesting name you got there." I snicker.

"Thank you." She answers.

"Where should we camp?" Arin asks.

"I say here." Regina butts in. "We'll travel once we wake up." She looks at me. "If that's fine with you."

I shrug. "That's fine. Just the fact that I'm going to wake up very early in the mourning."

Arin and Nikola share the same drunken laugh. "You wish!" Arin crows. I blush.

"Well," Hooks tries not to laugh. "Let's sleep."

Everyone went to sleep except me.

"So," A voice echoed. "Come and walk with me, Charlotte. And Emma, if she'd like to join."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Peter Pan." I say as I slowly walk over to him. "What do you want from me?

"Indeed." He spread out his arms, completely dodging my question. "Miss me?"

"Miss?" I laugh. "Indeed not!"

"Pan." Emma finally woke up, her sword drawn. "What do you want?"

"Follow me." He smiles.

"Hey," Emma tapped my shoulder as we followed Pan to a tree. "You know that Hook's name isn't Richard, right? It's-"

"Killian?" I smile. "Yeah, I know. I only called him Richard 'cause of a game we used to play. No details."

"So, sister of Hook," Pan stood in front of it. "Which side-"

"Hold on." I interrupted. "I'm not his sister, I'm his cousin. Get it right." Pan's smile faltered.

"Ok..." He walked over to me, and said quietly, "Which side will you choose?"

"Side?" I laughed. "What do you mean by that? I'm not going to choose any side. I don't exactly trust Hook anymore, and I hate the bugger, so I'm nothing."

"Pan," Emma quietly said. "What do you want? Where's Henry? Why did I even come?"

"Here. I'll help just for that." Peter gave her a map. "This will help you to find Henry. Only if you show your true self."

"Well," I say once we left him. "Interesting night, isn't it?"

"With Pan," She says, her hands trembling as she held the map. "Everything is interesting."

"No," I point up. "The stars are different. There aren't any bright ones, no constellations, no North Star, no nothing."

"Who cares about that?" A voice scoffed. The witch Regina. "Emma, why do you have a map?" They went off to Snow and Charming. I turned to Hook, who was sleeping peacefully. He suddenly woke up, because I slapped him.

"What do you-" He angrily looked at me, but I silenced him and pointed to the sky.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, wondering if he would remember.

"There's no sky." His eyes looked curious, like they used to. "There aren't many stars. Where's the North Star?!"

"Exactly." I looked him in the eye. "How are we supposed to navigate around the island? We need something to find it!"

"Why do you care about the North Star?" The bugger's voice said. I pulled out my gun and shot behind me. When I turned around, I saw Pan with a hole in his leg.

"Never insult the North." I growled.

"You're saying that like it's a person." Pan laughed, the hole closing up.

"That's because I am." A sweet voice said. Pan was shot into a tree, and he disapeared. "Hello, Nicole, Hook."

"Hey, North." I hug her. "Or Diana."

***Gasp***

**Diana is the North Star?!**

**Yeah... I was bored and made Diana. YAY.**

**But what is she doing on the ground? WHO KNOWS?! Only I do. And maybe my friend. But that's it.**

**BYE! :)**

**Rate and love?**

**~Gwen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

North looked puzzled. "How did you know it was me?" She questioned.

"It's easy." I laugh. "Your light. Though it is a little dim."

Hook cleared his throat, since I sortof forgot he was there.

"Who's he?" North pointed to Hook.

"He's my cousin." I reply.

"I thought you didn't have any relatives." She looked confused. "Only dead ones."

"Well," I pulled out my gun and sword, just for protection. And because it was the only thing of my mom's. The sword was my dad's. "He is apparently alive, and I thought he was dead."

"Let's go to camp," Hook decided. "It's warmer there and it has help."

Once we got there, Emma was saying something to the map Pan gave her.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask, grabbing the map and studying it.

"Trying to make it work." She grabbed it back.

"Making it work how?" North gently asked. Damn her and her sweet-talk! Her and Arin should be related.

"Hey," I start, looking around. "Where's Arin?"

"She left looking for you guys." Regina smiled.

"Let me guess." I point my gun at her throat. "You killed her." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Where's the gun from?" Emma tried to distract me. "Mom? Dad? A store?"

"Yeah, totally a store." I scoff. "I'll let Regina live, just for my mom, because she's screaming in my head."

"Caption Nicole!" A familiar voice yelled. "I'm right here." Arin panted. "I was looking for you."

"No worries." I wave my hand. "I'm fine, you're fine, the crew is fine. I think. What matters is how to figure out how to unlock this map."

"How will we do that?" Snow asked. "Emma tried, telling it her story and such, but it didn't work."

"Let me try." Regina took the map and lit her hand.

"No," Emma looked serious. "It won't work."

"Of course it will!" Regina laughed. "Pan cast the spell, and there is a way to reverse spells."

"Otherwise known as finding Pan," I say, crossing my arms. "And the map then can retrace where Pan was and is." Regina simply looked at me.

"What do you know about magic?" She asked softly. "You're a pirate, you only know how to fight and not plan."

I chuckle. "We weren't all pirates in the first place, you know. Especially not Arin."

"What do you mean?" Regina looked curious all of a sudden.

"I used to work for a queen." Arin smiled. "I was a servant, and whenever she did magic, I would watch though the crack on her door. I learned a thing or 2."

"Meaning you worked for my past life." Regina raised her eyebrow.

Arin's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She gasped. "I'm so so so so sorry!"

"Meh." Regina waved her hand and she cast the spell on the map.

"Now," I smirk. "Time to kill the Lost Boys."


End file.
